Murder in Small Town X: Kentucky (Season 2)
Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Episode Summaries Episode 1: A Murder is Announced *'''Lifeguard''': Jared *'''Suspect Cleared''': Sebastian Rose *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': Alyssa (5-3-1) - Eastenridge High School **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': Diane - the public library *'''Investigator Murdered''': Diane *'''Notes''': Michael and Marie Langley are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Roy Langley discovers Michael's body the next day. Shirley Hinkle tells the investigators she divorced Michael ten years ago when she found out he was having an affair. *'''Killer Clues''': **1) At the beginning of the episode, the killer leaves a video of 16 suspects (1 of which is the killer). **2) Alyssa found an essay at Eastenridge High School. It was written by Roy Langley about the Chinua Achebe novel "Things Fall Apart." Episode 2: The Secret Adversary *'''Lifeguard''': Maggie *'''Suspect Cleared''': Jessica East *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': Grayson (4-3-1) - a Langley Corp. construction site **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': Jared - the Langley Corp. offices *'''Investigator Murdered''': Grayson *'''Notes''': *'''Killer Clues''': **Jared found a file folder at the Langley Corp. offices. The folder contained the credit history of Michael Langley, though this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 3: Sleeping Murder *'''Lifeguard''': Kelly *'''Suspect Cleared''': Grace Steeplemen *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': Maggie (3-2-1-1) - the drug store **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': Jared - the Methodist Church *'''Investigator Murdered''': Maggie *'''Notes''': Ted and Bianca Freebar are murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. The investigators manage to narrow the murder weapon down to a stabbing weapon based on the way the Freebars were killed. Stephanie Harris told the investigators she had seen Michael Langley with Naomi Denissey before he died, and Naomi affirms that her and Michael had been having an affair. *'''Killer Clues''': **Jared found a bunch of black-and-white photographs at the Methodist Church. The photographs are dated December 29th, 2004 and depict Ira Steeplemen walking into a motel; this information was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 4: Cat Among the Pigeons *'''Lifeguard''': Rose *'''Suspect Cleared''': Roy Langley *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': Kelly (4-2) - the Hillside Diner **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': Norris - the morgue *'''Investigator Murdered''': Kelly *'''Notes''': In his will reading, Michael Langley leaves his company to Naomi Denissey. After the investigators show Ira Steeplemen the pictures they found, he admits to having an affair. They later discover through the motel's surveillance tapes that his affair was with Ian Montgomery. *'''Killer Clues''': **Norris found three newspaper clippings at the Hillside Diner. They were obituaries that featured Dr. Nancy Radcliffe, though she had different names for two of the obituaries; this information was revealed in the next episode. Episode 5 *'''Lifeguard''': *'''Suspect Cleared''': *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': *'''Investigator Murdered''': *'''Notes''': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'''Killer Clues''': ** Episode 6 *'''Lifeguard''': *'''Suspect Cleared''': *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': *'''Investigator Murdered''': *'''Notes''': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'''Killer Clues''': ** Finale Episode 7 *'''Lifeguard''': *'''Suspect Cleared''': *'''Sent to play the Killer's Game''': **'''Group's Pick''': **'''Lifeguard's Pick''': *'''Investigator Murdered''': *'''Notes''': is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. *'''Killer Clues''': ** Episode 8